Goodbye
by FreyjaSkade
Summary: "Quizá en otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar, sabré que eres tu cuando logre ver tu sonrisa, cuando pueda descifrar que hay detrás de aquellos ojos, la suavidad de tu voz me lleve a un mundo diferente. Pido a los dioses que si algún día te encuentro sea yo quien te salve de la oscuridad"


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La historia de Naruto no me pertenece, no pretendo lucrar con ella. Solo es para fines de entretenimiento. Creador: Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras:** 1030

 **Personajes:** Sasuke Uchiha / Hinata Hyuuga

 **Género:** Drama / Tragedia

 **Autora:** Freyja Skade

 **...**

 **.**

 **ADIOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Quizá en otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar, sabré que eres tú cuando logre ver tu sonrisa, cuando puedas descifrar qué hay detrás de esos ojos, la suavidad de tu voz me llevará a un mundo diferente. el encuentro mar yo quien te salve de la oscuridad "_

 **.**

 **.**

\- _Eres mía ... no aceptare un no como respuesta - la chica Hyuuga solo asintió con vergüenza, nunca imagino que algún día sus sentimientos volaría hacia otra parte y no se mostraba arrepentida pues en Sasuke Uchiha encontró el cariño que tanto anhelaba. La morena se colocó de puntillas y deposito un casto beso sobre la mejilla de él._

\- _Soy tuya - Susurro_

 **.**

 **.**

\- _Esta vez no fuiste por mucho tiempo - la tomo, mientras que la dedicación de las palabras a su futura mujer._

 _Hinata dijo que no podía hacer eso solo porque estaba entre los brazos del moreno la habacía estar a su merced, al parecer lo que decían las personas era cierta ... Sasuke Uchiha era un demonio - Esperare_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deseaba creer que la distancia era una buena para ambos, requería creerlo con fuerza, pues estar lejos de la asfixiaba, no saber dónde se encuentra la mataba lentamente. El último Uchiha era su persona preciada tan solo un embriagante beso la mañana despertar y soportar._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sus brazos la envolvían con fuerza, podían sentir la virilidad del hombre en su entrepierna, no había visto a Sasuke en más de cuatro meses, el hambre carnal poseían al moreno mientras que con pasión besaba a su vez mujer, lo anhelaba en el aroma de la peli azul, su piel suave y esos pechos que tanto deseaba tocar._

\- _Eres tan suave - dijo con malicia, un leve rubor se instaló en el rostro de la mujer, acariciando la espalda del pelinegro cuando se puede sentir como este se mueve dentro de ella, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la abrazo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ella._

\- _Sasuke - llamó al moreno, siente como si tu nombre quemara - no te vayas - susurro entre llanto._

 **.**

 **.**

 _La tranquilidad solo duro un par de años, nuevos enemigos aparecidos con sed de poder, las naciones volvieron a reunirse para hacer frente a esta situación. Y fué el tiempo de separarse una vez más, cumplir con su deber shinobi era lo único que importaba, proteger su aldea a toda costa no era una opción. En el campo de batalla Hinata se puede ver a lo lejos a Sasuke luchar una vez más al lado del héroe de una guerra pasada._

 _Esta vez es diferente se prometió que el Uchiha, ahora más que otras veces había alguien por quien regresar, no quería que su hogar fuera destruido, volvería a estar a su lado cálida sonrisa._

 **.**

 **.**

" _**No te vayas ... .no digas que me abandonas ... .no quiero recuerdos, quiero un presente ... .solo no te vayas"**_

\- _¡Resiste!_

 _Hinata ¿Cómo se puede escuchar una voz a lo lejos, su cuerpo y el día comenzaba a invadirla? Acaso ella moriría? No tenía miedo de morir, nunca había tenido ... su mayor miedo era ahora solo._

 _Y aunque tratara de abrir sus ojos una fuerza sobrenatural se lo impedirá, la voz de la conversación cada vez más, la necesidad de despertar la invasión, no tendrá que morir sin antes volverlo a ver, lo único que necesita es un momento._

\- _¡Hinata!_

" _**No quiero morir"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuando al fin se despertó, una fuerte mano rodeaba a la suya ... .él nunca se separó de su lado, como había personas que decían que era un ser desalmado, alguien desalmado ... para ella Sasuke era su sol, su luz. Le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su marido pero no recibió nada por parte del moreno._

\- _¿Sasuke?_

 _El aludido levanto su rostro y la miro fijamente ... Negó una y otra vez causando confusión en la mujer - No lo hagas tú mismo antes de que hablara - encontrare una forma ... .así vaya al mismo infierno_

\- _No comprendo_

 _Sin poder evitar que Sasuke se haya aferrado a ella, tenía que decirlo - un mes ... - fue cuando la mujer comprendió ... dios solo le había concedido un mes de vida, es por eso que el Uchiha se mostró molesto, agradeció a los dioses su último regalo ._

\- _Esta bien Sasuke_

\- _¡Idiota! No está para nada bien_

 _Como un pequeño siguió aferrado a su mujer, ¿acaso estaba maldito? Porque los que se decían dioses lo castigaban de tal manera ... .Quizá el no merecía la felicidad por todos los pecados que había cometido en el pasado, todo fue un truco para verlo sufrir, enamorarse de una mujer impensable, sentar cabeza en esa aldea que solo le traía malos recuerdo ... .desear una familia, su familia._

\- _¡Soy feliz Sasuke! Soy feliz - su voz se quebró - por qué logre conocerte ... logre enamorarme y logre amarte ... Sasuke - en ese instante cedió al llanto - gracias por amarme._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un funeral se llevó acabo días después de la muerte de la peli azul, familia y amigos se reunieron, ese día no hubo ninguna nube en el cielo y el sol brillo de una forma hermosa. El único que no estaba presente fue Sasuke a pesar de las exigencias de su sueño y su mejor amigo, él se marchó de la aldea, para el ya no existía nada ahí._

 _En un camino boscoso, el pelinegro, emprendió un viaje sin retorno, se detuvo por unos momentos y se pensó en volver, sonrió y se maldijo por sí solo, Hinata no está muy feliz con su decisión pero sin ella, Konoha no era ya un hogar._

\- _En otra vida te encontrarre ..._

 **.**

 **.**

Al principio se siente como un acosador detrás de esa hermosa chica con ojos como un par de perlas, pero algo dentro de él, la obligación de no poder separarse de esa mujer. La primera vez que lo tuvo con ella surgió la necesidad de saber más de esa mujer, cuando al final supo su nombre recuerdos de una vida pasada lo inundaron ... Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo que creía perdido lo había encontrado. De una extraña manera un sentimiento surgió en ambos y ahora fue el que la encontró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _**Adiós hasta el día en el que nos volvamos a encontrar"**_

.

.

.

Gracias por leer

¿Comentarios?


End file.
